Tougenkyou
, , , Ki-Rin }} Tougenkyou (桃源郷, Eden), otherwise referred to as Eden, the Land of Eden and Kami's Domain respectively, was a secluded realm of existence kept in a dimension nexus called the Amenokai. The Amenokai was an Upper plane of existence when compared to , , and the . In order to further isolate Eden away from unwanted influences, Eden was protected by an endless ocean of void energy said to remove anything out of existence with a mere touch. Eden was primarily led by a Lesser Tenjin known as The One but rule over everyday matters and general affairs were commonly left to an elected Queen Regnant. Eden served as the homeland for the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi, two sibling races created by the Lesser Tenjin known as The One. However, a very moderate number of , , and had been invited to immigrate to Tougenkyou and were often seen as the spouses to the Kenmeiotome and Tenshi. Ki-rins, one of the most exotic fauna in all the Spiritual Dimensions, were also known to make Tougenkyou their home. History Geography *Sanctuary of the Guardians - Capital *Well of Awakenings - Birthplace of the Kenmeiotome and the Tenshi. Allegedly the center of Eden. Found beyond the Last Door of the Sanctuary. *Omaris Mountain Range - Primarily forms the North Regions of Eden *Highback Mountains - Entrance to the Sanctuary of the Guardians *Hime's Forest Garden - Encompasses the entire Eastern Region of Eden. *Ferleris, the All Ocean - Single Ocean of Eden *Skyfel - Land of the Tenshi *Homeland - Culture and Society Government and Politics Military Although the Land of Eden was known to be a place of relative peace and prosperity, it possessed multiple armies at its disposable in case of conflict between the other Spiritual Realms. The armies of Eden were regularly used to maintain peace between its inhabitants and to stop anything the Queen Regnant believed to be a threat. Guardians of Eden Heavenly Host The Heavenly Host was the field army of the Tenshi and was formerly under the leadership of the Tenshi God-Kings Michael and Lucifer. When the Great Tougenkyou War occurred, over half of the Heavenly Host (primarily Seraphim, Cherubim, Ophanim, Dominion, and Angel-ranks) became Datenshi upon their defection to Lucifer's Fallen Host. Dragon Legion The Dragon Legion was the military forces of the Ryuu Tenshi. While considered as a sub-division of the Heavenly Host, the Dragon Legion was independently led by the High Shaman Princess and only answered to the orders of the Queen Regnant. Hawk Corps The Hawk Corps was the military forces of the Youshun Tenshi. While considered as a sub-division of the Heavenly Host, the Hawk Corps was independently led by the Chieftain and only answered to the orders of the Queen Regnant. The Legendary Maidens The Five Maidens Although they were not necessarily a military group, the remaining Five Maidens (Yuu Hoshiko, Kiyoko Takara, Ayane Emiko, and Hime Senritsu) were incredibly powerful, being the oldest Kenmeiotome in existence. They were rumoured to be second only to their Deity and Mother, The One. Since the Queen Regnant of Eden was either Yuu Hoshiko or Kiyoko Takara of The Five Maidens, their decisions were considered to be absolute. Rumours amongst the population said that the Five Maidens to be able to completely conquer Soul Society if desired, and could easily change the tides of battle if present. Additionally, the Five Maidens served as Supreme Generals in times of war. Technology Notes Trivia *Despite claims of isolation, Eden can be connected to the via a dimensional bridge, but this only occurred in times of relative peace and stability. *Along with the Serenity Jewel and the Well of Awakenings, the entirety of served as one of Kami-sama's sources of power. Behind the Scenes Category:Worlds